


Let It Rain

by zenithzinc



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 01:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13401042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenithzinc/pseuds/zenithzinc
Summary: at least the rain falls to save seongwoo's dignity





	Let It Rain

Seongwoo woke up to the sound of his rustling bedsheet. No alarm sound, no soft humming of air-con, no faintest sound of TV, nothing else. The curtains across his bed weren’t drawn, letting soft sunlight brightened up half of the room. Seongwoo wore his slippers then got up.  
  
In his own opinion, his apartment was neat, everything was minimalist and placed accordingly, only a bit more dusty than how it should’ve been.  He let his feet take him to the kitchen, hoping to find something edible without too much preparation, but there’re only packages of expired baking ingredients in the store cupboard and spoilt milk besides cans of beer in the fridge. Sighing, he turned back to the bedroom, picking his phone to dial up the nearest meal delivery.  
  
It took half an hour for his food to arrive. Though it didn’t taste as good as he expected, he finished half of his order in record time and stocked the rest for later. He gathered all the expired goods in a plastic bag before stacking it next to two other trash bags that he still needed to get rid of.  
  
He’d finished the change on his latest project by evening and the day had been going rather well until it’s time to wash the dishes. Seongwoo’s not sure what made him miss the dish rack, causing one of the bowls to crash to the floor. No broom was in sight so he took the broken pieces manually, bundled them with a washcloth then threw it to the garbage can.  
  
As blood began dripping from his thumb and forefinger, he eventually realized he didn’t own any first aid kits in his apartment.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
   
The walk to the nearest convenience store was actually short, it only took not more than ten minutes, while Seongwoo's sure spent literally less than five to gather all the things he needed and some others. It could've been a real quick visit if it weren't for the sudden rain outside.  
  
He stopped in his track right when the glass door slid open, allowing another customer to come in. For a second, he wished he’s seeing a wrong person and so he could just continue contemplating his choice to go home. Although compared to some other countries South Korea wasn’t huge, it’s still big, the possibility of such coincidence to happen had to be small.  
  
“ Ong Seongwoo, right?”  
  
If gods’re playing jokes, they sure did it dirty on him. His vision didn't betray him. Standing in front of him was none other than the person he wished he didn’t need to face the most.  
  
“ Seong- you’re bleeding.”  
  
Before he could react, Hwang Minhyun had already pulled him to take a seat on the nearest stool. The man took the plastic bag from his hand before pulling out the adhesive bandages and antiseptics drown among packets of instant food.    
   
“ What are you doing?”  
  
“ What do you think?”  
  
It’d been three years. Three years since Seongwoo made the biggest mistake in his life, he’d spent three whole years regretting and running all the way to the other side of the country and it still felt as clear as if it’s yesterday. Three years changed nothing in Minhyun. He still looked the same, acted the same.  
   
“ They won’t hurt anymore,” he hummed as he cleaned Seongwoo’s cuts, neatly wrapped the bandage around them with ease as if it’s his lifetime job.  
  
At times like this, Seongwoo wished he’s a real heartless bastard most of his acquaintances used to refer to him as.  
  
It hurt. There’s no way it didn’t hurt. It still hurt so much it took everything in him to not break down right at the moment.  
  
“ Hey, you okay? “ Minhyun leaned closer, reaching out his hand. It’s unfair, Seongwoo thought, how the other's single touch, such a simple gesture, could trigger everything in him. Rush of feelings he thought no longer exist flowed out in full force, ruining his defense he’d built all these times all at once, just like that.  
  
There’s no point lying between them. Even if Seongwoo’d been the best actor, they’d been together longer than separated, Minhyun knew him like the back of his hand.  
  
“ No, I’m not.”  
  
“ What-“  
  
“ Your phone’s ringing,”  
  
“ Hm? Oh,” A smile replaced the concerned expression on Minhyun’s face as soon as he saw the name on the screen. “ Hyung? I’m at convenience store… yes, don’t fall asleep first! Wait,” he stood up, eyes looking around the store. Remembering his initial purpose, he made his way to the display fridges next to the cashier which showed rows of hangover cure beverages.  
  
Seongwoo could hear Minhyun’s voice even from his spot. Even if he couldn’t, he knew his next sentence.  
  
_“ Which one do you prefer? Should I ask the cashier or buy all?”_  
  
_“ I’m on my way there- I only bought two! Okay, see you in five minutes!”_  
  
“ Seongwoo, wait!” The other’s hurried steps followed him to the empty intersection. “ You can use my umbrella!” Minhyun handed him his, still the same old grey umbrella Seongwoo used to shamelessly claim as his back in the day. He missed it, all those days.  
  
“ No, it’s okay!” This time, he stepped back instead. The rain felt warm.“ You need it. You’re not used to the rain, you can’t get sick.”  
  
“ But so are yo-“  
  
“ I’m leaving first, bye!“  
  
It’s still pouring,  but Seongwoo thought it’s okay, that way Minhyun wouldn’t notice it.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> trivia : 
> 
> this was inspired by super old chanbaek fic i cant seem to find no more. 
> 
> the hyung who called minhyun is sungwoon. 
> 
> both of them spend their youth together, while in this they're around 25


End file.
